Addiction
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: One vampire finds that a certain Pureblood is his own personal brand of heroin and whether he wants it or not he can never escape his addiction. Sequel to "Sanguine Tryst" Kaname/Zero Rated for yaoi content.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

_A/N: This is a sequel to "Sanguine Tryst." I decided that since I posted the story and immediately got reviews coming in that a sequel was in order. To all of those who read "Sanguine Tryst" I hope you enjoy this story just as much._

_Note: To all of those who loved the three way yaoi I hate to have to disappoint, but this is only going to be between Zero and Kaname…mostly. Never fear Aido will stay make an appearance or rather he'll be mentioned, but never with Zero and Kaname in the trappings of bloodlust and passion. Zero becomes rather selfish in this fiction with his wanton insanity for Kaname. _

oOo

**Addiction**

_One vampire finds that_

_a certain Pureblood is his_

_own personal brand of heroin_

_Whether it's wanted or not_

_he can never escape his addiction_

Thoughts of his actions with that arrogant Pureblood and his obsessive Aristocrat lover swirled in his mind and Zero growled in disgust as the memories swamped him time and again, never leaving his mind free of their tantalizing, intoxicating images. He wanted to hate Kuran and Aido for the tryst that had occurred, but he knew that there was no one to blame but himself. He had not been forced to partake in the lovers tryst with the higher ranking vampires; no he had gone willingly and committed the sin of his own free will.

_Disgusting…yet I crave for the Pureblood more and more. Addicting…that's what he has come to be to me. It's not just his blood that calls to me, to my bloodlust, but his perfection, the way he looks like a being carved from marble all smooth angles and pale flawless skin. The very image of him calls to my blood, brings it to a simmering boil, wrapping my entire body in another form of lust._

Zero's thoughts turned carnal as he remembered Kaname's hands upon his flesh, cool yet warm, teasing responses from him that went against his heterosexual nature. Being with that basterd that day had gone against everything he stood for, everything that he hated. And yet, as much as he hated the Pureblood and everything that he stood for, all that he reminded Zero of, he found that he desired him. He desired him and found that he wished not to share him with the Aristocrat.

Self hatred bloomed furiously within him at his own weakness. He was reminded with vividly painted images in his mind's eye of the coupling he had witnessed between the Aristocrat and _his_ Pureblood. Whether Kaname knew or not, whether or not he, Zero, wanted it the Pureblood King of the vampires was his and to him he was his and his alone. He did not want to share the power that surged from the drinking of Kaname's blood, did not want to share the ambrosia of the purest vampire blood with another, nor did he want to share the sensation of the Pureblood satin smooth skin against his body with any one else. With these thoughts running through his mind Zero knew that he was not merely wanton with desire for the Pureblood and his blood, but he was addicted to it.

"Damn!"

The curse flew from his mouth as his fist connected with the solid wall beside his bed. Zero did not like this weakness in his self nor did he like that fact that he craved something that he should find repulsive, but instead found utterly delicious in its intoxication. He was quite literally inebriated from only the memories of that tryst. He could not feel his blood calling out to the Pureblood, his need for him pulsing in his veins to a point that he felt his beast rise to the surface.

The window to his room creaked open and the gentle summer breeze drifted in as the moon cast a glow forcing his room into night shadows. Crimson eyes colored with bloodlust met with the image of perfection as the Pureblood's own blood luster eyes took in the insanity building for him in the eyes of the vampire sitting on the bed. Zero snarled at the intrusion at the same time as he felt Kaname's blood answer his call.

"I hate you."

"And yet Kiryu you desire me as you have desired no other. You are drawn to my power as much so as you are drown to by presence. Your blood calls to mine on a level of hunger as well as a carnal level."

Zero stood a snarling ripping from his throat as he placed himself before the Pureblood. "Basterd!"

Kaname however didn't answer that derogatory insult instead grasping Zero by the neck as he forced him back to the bed. Zero had no choice but to comply as Kaname pushed him down and hovered above him. Kaname wanted to dominate him, wanted his submission in this game of duel lusts. "I will never submit to you Kuran."

"Then show me Kiryu just how dominating you are. Show me the power behind the monster that runs through your veins."

And with that Zero felt his throat released from the clutches of the Pureblood. He quickly reversed the position until he had Kaname sprawled out beneath him. A wicked gleam flashed in his eyes before he lunged forward and sank his teeth into the pale satin flesh of the Pureblood vampire. As the first taste of Kaname's blood flowed over his tongue and down his parched throat to enter into his bloodstream he felt his body quiver with the power it brought surging through him. Heady, intoxicating…Zero was fast becoming drunk on the sheer power coursing through him.

Demanding hands pulling at his hair, his clothes, digging into the flesh beneath the shirt on his back brought Zero back forcing him to lift his head. Crimson met crimson as Kaname's own bloodlust flowed viscously to the forefront. Before Zero could react the Pureblood thrust his fangs into Zero's neck at the same time that he lifted his hips to ground his erection forcibly into Zero's. Pleasurable pain rocketed through Zero at the contact and a rumbling growl issued from him as he slid his hands between himself and the Pureblood and quickly worked the buttons on both their shirts almost ripping the material as he hurriedly removed the garments in his rush to feel the contact of bare skin against his own.

An inebriated chuckle issued around embedded fangs as Kaname drank his feel relishing in the untapped power in Zero's blood. Kaname rather liked the fiery passion coming from the otherwise stoically cold male as Zero wasted no time in working the trappings of both their belts and moving here and there to remove their trousers without Kaname having to remove his fangs. When they were both finally unclothed and their bloodlust quenched their lust for the other's bodies roared between them.

Now liquid silver eyes met the burgundy gaze of the Pureblood. Another chuckle, this one laced with desire, issued forth from Kaname as Zero leaned in and devoured his mouth pushing his tongue into every crevice and contour of the Pureblood's mouth as Kaname's own tongue danced a wicked dance of dominating passion with the silver haired vampire. Kaname gave as Zero took and Zero's erection was throbbing painfully against the vampire King's own pulsing member.

Rearing back away from Kaname he gazed down at him taking great satisfaction in the fact that he was the cause for the desire laced in the Pureblood's eyes, that he was the reason that his lips was kiss swollen and that he was the cause for the Pureblood's chest heaving as he drew in air and watched as listened with reveling glee to the sound of the Kaname's heart pounding in an erratic tattoo that echoed his own. Shifting his settled himself between the legs of the dark hair vampire and he took the pulsing member into his mouth and swallowed him in deep pulling him in as far as he could. His mouth convulsed around Kaname's erection as he pulled away to swirl his tongue around the head before sucking his back in drawing a strangled groan from the always controlled vampire King.

"Enough!" Zero pulled away at the husky command smiling a fanged smile at the Pureblood as he glared with desire laced malice up at him. Something flashed in Kaname's eyes and Zero caught it only a split second before he found himself flat on his back with Kaname hovering over him. "I tire of your game of dominance Kiryu."

Zero stared in silver eyed desire as Kaname turned the tables and gave as good as he had received. He heard a moan rip from his throat at the feel of the vampire's fangs sinking into the vein in his thigh while Kaname become master of his erection with smooth hands that soothed and excited all at once. When his fangs retracted and his mouth replaced the teasing hands Zero felt his hips buck against the wetness of Kaname's mouth. He could feel every muscle tightening in his body coiling towards release, but Kaname wasn't done with him yet.

Kaname could feel the blissful tension coiling in Zero's body slowly reaching out for that pleasurable release, but it wasn't time for that yet. Turning his body he pushed himself down on Zero's member relishing in the hiss of pure pleasure that issued from the vampire as his tight channel clinched around his erection. Kaname moved slowly, teasingly drawing a frustrated growl from Zero before he felt hands push at his back and he tumbled to his elbows.

He hovered behind Kaname his hands wrapping around to grasp the erection pulsing with wild need between the King's legs. He matched the rhythm of his hands to the pounding animalistic thrusting of his hips bringing them body close to the release the both so desperately wanted only to slow and push the release away to begin a new rhythm. When he felt Kaname begin pushing back against his hips he tightened his hold on the Pureblood's erection and their dance of passion became hurried as they raced towards the brink and the all at once both of their bodies stiffened, muscles coiled tightly as they crested the brink together and fell into the oblivion of bliss. Zero felt the comforting touch of exhaustion wash over him and welcomed the embrace of darkness as his body slipped into slumber.

As he awoke hours later he saw dawn's hues of orange and red washing through his room from the still open window and he felt a hard muscled body wrapped possessively around his. Turning slightly he looked down at the Pureblood King of vampires and waited for the familiar feelings of disgust and revulsion to rage through him, but they were not forthcoming. All he felt was the newly arising desire to sate his addiction for the vampire now slowly rousing from his own slumber. Zero felt his body stir in anticipation as his fangs descended in bloodlust. As the two began another dance of intoxicating desire, each silently commanding the submission to the other's dominance, one thought raced through Zero's mind:

_Whether I hate this vampire or not my addiction for him will never cease. His blood, his essence is forever embedded in me. He is my own personal brand of heroin._

oOo

_I hope you all enjoyed the sequel to "Sanguine Tryst" and I thank you for taking the time to read it. I know that the whole "personal brand of heroin" line is a Twilight phrase, but it worked for this story. Please review!_


End file.
